


A Storm in his Sky

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Not of the Ninth's Line [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dubious Consent Due to Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent Due to Gaslighting, Dubious Consent Due to Mist Flames, Every Sky Needs Their Own Harem, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mists: Fucking with Reality for Pleasure and Profit, POV Enrico (Reborn), Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Xanxus is a Vongola, Xanxus isn't Enrico's, Xanxus isn't Timoteo's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: ... I have no idea what the summary for this should be. It riffs off an idea inAs Much Cloud as Rain, where Squalo thinks Enrico is being incestuous when he suggest Squalo and Xanxus join him in his bed, but isn't actually part of theSecondary Flames and Side Effects 'verseIt starts with the street rat his father brings home, and claims is his half-brother. Enrico disagrees that Xanxus is his little brother, as do his Flames. It'll be years before he can have him, but he's just found his Storm.





	A Storm in his Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Xanxus is a Vongola, but isn't the Ninth's son - nor is he the son of one of the younger Vongola boys. He is descended from Primo and Secondo though.

There was a _threat_.

In _their_ territory.

It left him and his Cloud - Guido - prowling within the Iron Fort, trying to figure out what was rasping on their Flames. But whoever it was that was leaking those Flames, they were too strong - stronger than either of his brothers - and too diffuse to easily track. He was only stronger than the source of those Flames because he and Guido were far more tightly wound around each other than his father and Visconti were. They had tied their Flames together so tightly that Guido’s Flames instinctively amplified his - but it also left him with a Cloud’s instincts to manage as well as those of a Sky. (He’d found Guido young; they’d been threatened, went Active together, and the entwining of their souls had been what had saved them.) It also made him more feral than his father, the Ninth, even if he's learned to put a civilised veneer on it and conceal his claws and fangs when sliding amongst his father’s men. If he hadn’t been the oldest, he would have retreated to the Varia Compound at _least_ five years ago, which would have let him take the mask off occasionally but instead he was here, pretending.

The threat tugs at his instincts, draws him to the waif that his father introduces to him as his youngest sibling. He eyes his father like the man is drunk; or worse, senile. If Xanxus was his father's child - if those striking crimson eyes and that onyx black hair was concealed in his father’s genetics - then his mother had played his father false thrice over; and his Madre was too proud, too Catholic and too much the heiress to have been done _that_. And the boy’s _Flames_. They’re beautiful, and he _wants_ ; he's short a Storm. Yes, the boy might have a thread of Sky, something that could be nurtured into being capable of supporting a full set, but the breadth of his Storm ...

Xanxus is the son of a firefly, a child of the worst of the slums within their territories, and he understands _exactly_ why his father fished the boy out of them. Just not the lie his father told - especially with the way it hurt his mother. He’s not Stupid enough to think that his father has never been tempted by the fireflies that look to the Famiglia for protection; he knows that if he didn’t have Guido, he would have been, and his Father isn’t so tightly tied to _any_ of his Guardians.

Those origins make the kid skittish and quick to bite - his thread of Sky does expand, slowly, but it only makes the Storm even more attractive, even more dangerous to him. Guido and their impossibly tight binding had set the tone for the rest of his Elements, and the idea of snapping, of dragging the kid to his bed before he’s old enough to bear the sort of bond his Flames demand of him sends him to the Varia for six months, ostensibly to learn about the wildest of the sub-Famiglias, but in reality to seek other Elements that might fit his Sky well enough to give the little Storm time to grow. He finds a Mist and a Sun amongst the Varia, binds them tight and close, and with three Elements in his bed he’s able to work on coaxing Xanxus without worrying quite so much about doing something he’ll regret.

It's hard, unforgiving work ‘befriending’ his little ‘brother’; it takes years and years, and he watched as Xanxus grows up, out, and as far as he’s concerned, prettier. Androgynous, despite his height. By the time Xanxus is twelve, and he’s had to teach the kid to shave, and explain the somewhat early puberty the kid’s suffered, his ability to be good, to be patient is done, despite the Lightning he’s added to his bed. He _wanted_. His Cloud _wanted_ ; even his Sun, his Mist and his Lightning were eyeing the boy avariciously. Xanxus is a Stormy-Sky; the final straw is when the boy acquires a pretty little Rain and he realises from the way the Rain limps into breakfast, has bedded him, and he takes that as permission. If his little brother is ready to bond, to fuck another, then surely he can have him as his Storm. Bury his cock in that tight, toned ass and _make_ Xanxus his Storm. Take that lovely raging Storm as his own, and give the boy the Varia - give the kitten claws and things to scratch with them.

Not that talking his pretty kitten into his bed is easy. His father has Xanxus all twisted up with his lies. Before he can fuck that pretty little ass - at least before he can fuck it without Xanxus crying rape - he has to explain that his kitten isn’t his blood-kin. His father has the Stormy-Sky _convinced_ that he's a Vongola and had raised the boy Catholic - Squalo, his little ‘brother’s’ very pretty Superbi Rain has to have broken the conditioning placed by the church; he's seen the evidence, his Mist's bugs catching every angle of the repeated surrender of the youngest Superbi boy. It was a _very_ beautiful thing to watch.

He’s not stupid. As much as he wants Xanxus under him _now_ , he keeps failing to pin his little ‘brother’ down to explain his kitten’s actual bloodline; he’s even got actual DNA-results to show him. He’s so frustrated by it that his Mist makes a suggestion that he _shouldn’t_ have listened to. But he does; he and Guido and his Mist weave a complex Flame net, catch his little brother in it, fuzz his senses; pour aphrodisiacs into Xanxus and Squalo, and then release them. Leave them to fuck the night away, watch through Mist-enchanted mirrors as his little ‘brother’ _ravages_ his Rain, and is ravaged in turn, the two of them going at each other over and over again until they were both _dripping_ with each other’s cum and their cocks too limp to go again.

He and Guido slide into the room near dawn when his little kitten and the boy’s pretty little swordsman are messy and exhausted, the aphrodisiac and the illusion ensuring neither of them thought twice about two older teens joining them in the bed. He and Guido both have their targets; he lifts his kitten into his lap, onto his cock; slides it into his little ‘brother’s’ puffy passage, so tight that the boy has tears in the corners of his eyes as gravity forces him to take the whole thing in one go. He kisses the tears away, licks at his kitten’s mouth until he opens it and then plunders it _ruthlessly_. Wraps a little of his Sky around Xanxus, and then rolls him beneath him and makes use of the tight passage he’s gained access to. He’s waited _four_ years for this, and it was worth _every_ minute of that wait.

Guido has his kitten’s Rain in a similar position; the silver-haired boy was making the most beautiful little whimpers every time Guido rammed his cock into the ass that was almost as pretty as his kitten’s. Neither boy was going to manage to cum again, but he still enjoys the feeling of the muscles around his cock twitching through aftershocks and dry orgasms. Once he’s had his fill, and filled his kitten’s lovely rump with his cum - heavily laced with his Flames - he switches places with Guido and has his kitten’s Rain while Guido takes his pleasure from his little ‘brother’.

He and Guido repeat the game every night that they and their Mist and the boys are in the Iron Fort. It’s at least a little bit amusing that no-one has called the boys on the way they’re both limping and eating huge amounts of protein. They lower the aphrodisiac dose; it doesn’t take very long to wean the boys off it entirely - they fuck like they’re on the full dose, and it’s gorgeous to watch. Especially once he gets his Mist to leave a couple of manuals where the boys will find them. Xanxus reaches for him sleepily, needly when he slips into his bedroom now, his Flames hungry for his, and he shushes the boy, works with his Mist to ensure this is still dreamlike - it's mischief like this that lead to tales of incubus and succubus, a Mist taking their pleasure where they pleased - and he gives up and plants the data about his heritage right where Xanxus will find it. He hasn’t manage to pin down his kitten long enough to tell him, so he leaves it where the boy will find it, and watches, and waits and keeps fucking him every night, leaving him full of his Sky Flames. So full that his kitten’s endless Storm was almost entirely his now.

Not that his little kitten reacts predictably to finding the information; he walks in on the teen hissing like a wet cat at his father, the kitten's Shark behind him, sword in hand, and oh, he's going to spank Guido for distracting him at just the wrong moment, for kneeling and kissing his Ring and sucking his cock this morning, and keeping him from intercepting this little tantrum. But first he needs to get Xanxus out of the room before his father does something stupid - he recognises the early stages of zero-point from relentless training drills, and while he could defrost it easily enough, he doesn't want to deal with his kitten needing _months_ of frostbite treatment, because his father tended to encase the entire body of his victim; he favoured limbs, himself. Much easier to screw with people’s heads that way, and much easier to heal if the victim was useful.

His Mist is better than his Father’s; more recently of the Varia, more cunning, had learnt at the toes of the Arcobaleno who had decided to take up residence in the compound, and knows his tells well enough to conjure an emergency.Which leaves him to deal with his kitten; who is definitely most of the way to a full grown lion now, Secondo’s clone with the red eyes of Primo’s nameless friend, and exceedingly pretty. And a kitten whose sweet, tight rear he's had a good dozen times now. Each time better than the last, and he’s addicted to plundering his little ‘brother’s’ ass. Guido slides into the room too, unnoticed by his kitten and his kitten’s shark; their Flames so tightly meshed that for someone trying to use Flames to track who was present, they were indistinguishable, two halves of one whole. He tugs softly on the Flames he’s wrapped his kitten in, filled his kitten with, and sits in his father’s ridiculous office chair.

He lets Xanxus rage and destroy the room; his kitten has ‘earned’ the right to anger, and the more he indulges in it, the wider his Storm Rages, the easier it is to tempt his kitten.He’s patient enough to wait; it feels like it takes hours, and he has to deflect more than one blast of Storm Flames, but eventually his Sky has the desired effect, and Xanxus crawls into his lap seeking comfort. The effect of the ‘dreams’ means that his little ‘brother’s’ response to finding a hard cock in that lap is to rub that pretty little rear of his against said cock, and he's nearly won. He has Xanxus’s Storm in his Sky, has his vicious little kitten in his lap. He takes his time to talk to his kitten though, rather than jumping straight to the main show - unlike Guido, who has Silvio helping him keep his kitten’s Shark quiet. He suspects that the boy’s mouth is full of cock, given the suspicious lack of ‘Voooiii!’ from that end of the room. He sort of apologises for what had happened, laid out the evidence, and twitches his hips, rubbing his hard cock against his kitten’s ass. Explained that Xanxus was still Vongola, just from a collateral branch, but that it meant that he could do _this_.

His kitten has exhausted himself, and that means he can lay his hissing Storm on his father’s desk, strip off the boy’s pants and sink into that hot tight ass. The implications, the dreams, and the way he’s tempted the boy’s Flames means that he doesn’t get a faceful of Flames doing this while Xanxus is awake, but instead it was like he’d found just the right place to stroke his new Storm. The noises his little ‘brother’ was making were _beautiful_. He leans down and kisses those lips he hadn’t dared to taste yet; Xanxus kisses him back and he presses his Sky - his Primary, wide, bolstered by four bound Guardians - against his little ‘brother’s’ Sky Secondary. It folds, and his kitten _purrs_.

Such a pretty purr, all for him, his little ‘brother’s Wrath willingly coming to _his_ hand when he tries calling it, and he can feel the two new bonds slotting into place, the breadth of his little ‘brother's’ Storm, and the depth of kis kitten’s swordsman’s Rain adding to the whole of his Sky, and he thinks he’s probably a match for his father now, might manage to wrestle the Family from his increasingly senile parent.

He tugs his kitten up from the desk, holding him on his cock, and settles back into his father’s desk chair, and spins around to watch the way all four of his other Elements have ganged up on his new Rain. It’s a _very_ pretty sight, and it makes his kitten squirm on his cock in an _adorable_ fashion. His kitten’s Shark _has_ to at least have a Mist tertiary; it’s the only thing that makes sense given how easily he just took a second cock being stuffed into the boy’s pretty ass, and how he can have opened his jaw wide enough to be sucking on _two_ cock heads without dislocating it, and his Sun was too much the healer to be doing that to the swordsman if he was being injured by it.

He nuzzles the throat of his kitten, and contemplates all the things that Cristofano could teach his kitten’s Shark, and whether with some modification all six of them could fuck the pretty Rain at once. He slides his hand down his little ‘brother’s’ chest, and strokes his cock roughly, demanding that the boy come. "The Varia for you kitty-cat. I think you'll enjoy stretching your claws and using them far more than being our ‘father’s’ pretty teenage bauble. And I prefer my own to enjoy their roles.” He added a twist and was thoroughly amused at the way his kitten’s cum decorated the Ninth’s desk - and enjoyed the way his kitten’s ass clamped down on him so very, very hard; this was even better than the games he and Guido and Cristofano had been playing with the boys.

Xanxus was even riding him now, despite having cum once already, the delightful result of his stamina being built by the games that had been being played. He had plans for his kitten; he might not be from the main line, but he was still Vongola, and if Cristofano could figure out how to cross his kitten's bloodline back in again, they might produce a Sky like Giotto. Might manage to reverse the fading of the Family’s Sky ...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Sky for his Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969709) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
